A sad attempt at Flaurel
by chicagogirl18
Summary: My first attempt at Fanfic. It's brief but I just wanted to see if anyone would read it first. It's alternating POV between Frank and Laurel. Flaurel is by far the best ship of HTGAWM
1. Chapter 1

It all started with that goddamn comment. Laurel had never felt so irritated and irked by a sexist remark. She normally just brushed them off as misogynistic ignorance. But Frank and his arrogant smirk brought back that voice in the back of her head that made her question her abilities, her talents, her worth, and she hated that. It kept nagging her about the true reason she was one of the four: the four, now five students that had the fortune of working for the most renowned and talented defense attorney in the business. Professor Delfino was everything that Laurel hated in man. Frankly (no pun intended) she thought he was the run of the mill douche bag. What did he even teach?! What disgusted her most was the idea of knowingly defending a guilty client. It was something Laurel thought she could never do, and he acknowledged it with pride. She couldn't exactly pinpoint the feeling. Shame maybe? But in that moment, Laurel felt as if she would voluntarily suffer the wrath of Annalise Keating every class than be ridiculed by Frank. As her name was announced along with Connor, Michaela, Asher, and Wes, she felt his eyes on her accompanied by _that _infuriating grin. Laurel knew she would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive with his arrogant demeanor, true Philadelphian accent, and well kept beard. But no way in hell, would she act on that.

After Frank finished explaining the importance of the murder book in relation to the St. Vincent murder trial Asher and Connor started theorizing why Wes was part of the "Chosen." She was sick of the snobbish comment; they all deserved to be there, even Asher, the standard privileged fraternity "bro." Though when Bonnie wondered aloud in response asking:

"Why are any of you here?"

Laurel could feel her condescending glare, followed by a knowing sideways glance from Frank. He was doing that a lot actually, only Bonnie seemed to notice, countering it with her icy demeanor. If only Annalise would learn her name, she would no longer feel like the weakest link, an idea the voice in the back of her head brought up.

After another successful day in court, watching Annalise do her dance with legal jargon and loopholes, Laurel jumped at the opportunity to write up the prep questions for Eloise, Max St. Vincent's daughter, and their star character witness. That of course, earned her another smirk and stare from Frank, who she was finding more attractive by the day, not that she would admit it to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew the minute the words came rushing out of his mouth that he would regret them. Her reaction though, caught him off guard. Frank was never surprised, at least until this instance.

"You're a misogynistic ass."

Laurel Castillo was weak, a girl who would be eaten alive by the likes of her counterparts. He expected her to cry or go off and sulk. That snarky comment hit him like a slap to the face. Given her fiery look, he thought a slap was going to follow. As Laurel walked off he thought she would make the perfect addition to Annalise's team. He also couldn't help but think about her ass, swaying as she angrily exited.

"Stop screwing the students."

Bonnie's anger laced voice broke his line of thought. Would he love to have Ms. Castillo in his bed? Of course, her fiery attitude only turned him on more. He knew she had to be one of the four. She had to be his girl. When Annalise announced her name, he knew it was strictly because of his vote. Laurel also must have known as they made eye contact

Standing in his office later that week, he could feel Laurel, uncomforted by Bonnie's glare and icy comment.

"Why are any of you here?"

In that moment, he just wanted reassure her. She was talented, had spark, but she had something that Connor, Prom Queen, Douche face, and even the Puppy lacked, a passionate and empathetic drive. Questioning the firm's morality irritated him, he saw it as trivial, but his sexist comment was unwise and unnecessary. Most coeds threw themselves at his feet, and Laurel was a welcome change. She wasn't afraid of him or in awe of him. Her look of disgust was something he'd never seen; frankly it was a breath of fresh air.

When Bonnie stomped off he couldn't help but glance at Laurel, see the reaction that Bonnie's comment and stare elicited. He knew he had to stop staring at her, watching her fidget, play with her hair. He could see that she doubted herself and her abilities and he wanted to change that.

After another day working the St. Vincent case, Laurel surprised him again, speaking up, offering to write the witness prep question for Eloise St. Vincent. He knew it was to impress Annalise but he was still stunned that she would eagerly give up a Friday night, spending it at the office, nonetheless, in the company of Bonnie. He looked at her and smirked in an attempt to mask his true feelings of pride.

Unfortunately, the prosecutors had dug up information regarding St. Vincent's time in Switzerland and his first wife's death, screwing up their whole plan and turning Eloise against her father. What the students didn't know was that Eloise was responsible for all of it. For the third time, Laurel surprised him. She stunned them all by creating an iron clad defense.

"He's a hunter, he knows how to kill."

Those eight words sealed it, and earned her a speechless look of appreciation from Annalise, and Frank's total respect. The girl had brains, and his complete attention.


	3. Chapter 3

"There you are. I thought you might be avoiding me."

Frank's teasing voice caught her off guard. Laurel knew a meeting of this sort was bound happen after their uh "encounter."

She wouldn't admit it but their kiss, the way Frank grabbed her, was etched in her memory, being played over and over again. When she went to Khan at legal aid, all she could think about was _him_. Their heated argument that quickly transformed into a passionate kiss, how she relished in every moment of it, his beard, his touch, _his mouth…_ Laurel hated herself and hated that it was that thought that drove her to practically rip Khan's pants off. She desperately wanted it to be Frank. His hands, his beard, his touch, _his mouth…_

"You were the one out of the office all day. Annalise having you do some spy work?"

Thank God she was still able to speak. Laurel was beginning to wonder if Frank brought out her audacious side which could apparently come up with witty retorts to his arrogant comments. She hated that he had this effect on her. She wasn't "the poor little Laurel" she called herself, so why did have this "power" over her?

"What kind of spy would I be if I told you? _Oh, come on. _Afraid you'll kiss me again if we get too close?"

_Um duh_, Laurel thought as she and Frank did their dance around the freshly brewed coffee. Pulling a 72 hour all nighter was going to be easy if was going to be interacting with Frank; he put her on high alert, her snarky attitude and her senses.

"I think it was the other way around."

She knew that retort was complete bullshit. His proximity was driving her crazy; all she really wanted was an encore of their last performance. Laurel couldn't admit to Frank that their make out session drove her to not only have heated desk sex with Khan, but then take care of herself when it wasn't enough. Laurel was pissed that she was attracted to, maybe even falling for, the guy who screwed slutty coeds as a hobby.

"We'll call it mutual. How's that?"

Frank's comment made not wanting to do sinful things with him _almost_ impossible. His arrogant grin stirred up warm feeling in her stomach, and rendered her borderline speechless. Luckily she had self control.

"We'll call it 'Never happening again.'"

Later that evening, Laurel was looking through Trucco's bank account statements while the rest of the team were fast asleep, drooling on whatever files they had been reading. It was silent, other than the Connor's loud snoring. No wonder IT guy broke it off. The boring festivities of the evening were then rudely interrupted by Frank sauntering out his office. No one was awake and she had nothing to lose.

"Little late to go out isn't it?"

"You worried about me now? That's cute."

"You're looking for Rebecca. Right?"

"The puppy's got you running recon for him now?"

"Maybe Rebecca's our client and I'm just curious about what's going on with her."

Frank was grinning. She knew that he was loving this, backing Laurel into a corner, trying to get her to admit her feeling or at least stumble over her words. Compared to the last time they were in the hall of the Keating house alone, this interaction was light, fun, a tango of flirty dialogue. It was obvious on both sides that they were more than coworkers, more than friends. They both knew that it was only a matter of time.

"Nice try."

With that, Frank left, shutting the door behind him. He could see right through her. Sure she cared about Rebecca and wanted to help out Wes, but she actually just wanted to interact with him. Laurel was being so stupid! Frank was her superior, and she shouldn't have been testing the water to see what it could lead to.

Frank was apparently not the only one who could read her like an open book. As she turned around still high off the flirtatious conversation she was surprised to see a scowling Bonnie lurking next to the stairs.

_Shit._


	4. Chapter 4ish

_**Before you read, I just wanted to apologize for the excessive use of dialogue. I use it as a tool to help me in staying true to what actually goes down on the show. Also, the last bit of this chapter is just me running with my imagination, which might make for a good or bad story, I don't really know. Finally, I suck at writing smut, and props my best friend who laughed along with me as I wrote the smutty paragraph. Thank you!**_

It had been another grueling week as a member of the Keating Five. Rebecca's case had put everyone on edge as the stakes grew higher and higher. Since Laurel had laid down the law, Frank had avoided her like the plague. She hadn't meant to hurt him, in fact it killed her to say those thing to his face, to watch his smug grin turn into a defeated grimace. Working with him was awkward to say the least. Annalise, though completely unaware of the drama, didn't help. Laurel's assignment, with the help of Frank, was to convince Lila Stanguard's mother to testify against the exhumation of her daughter. The car ride was tense, the elephant in the room made it hard to breathe for Laurel. Frank was pouty and making no attempt to mask his deflated ego. Parking in front of what she presumed to be the Stanguard residence, Laurel made an attempt at conversation with the sullen man.

"Annalise is the one who suggested I come with you?"

"She thought we needed a woman's touch. Don't think I didn't try to take Michaela instead."

"If we're going to keep working with each other it cannot be this weird"

"You told me to back off and now you want to be friends? This isn't high school. You don't like me; I don't like you, millennials' and your damn entitlement."

Laurel laughed at his words. He sounded like a whiny teenage boy. It irked her that she had to stay away and keep up the façade that she wasn't interested. Ever since they kissed she's wanted to rip his three piece suit of and do naughty unspeakable things. She turned and went to go seek out Mrs. Stanguard.

As she left later that night, Frank ran after her.

"Hey! It's your last day and you're not gonna say goodbye?"

What the….How did….Rebecca! She overheard her phone call with Frank. Jesus Christ that girl was getting annoying, but telling Frank? Really?

"Is this about me being a jerk 'cause I'll stop. Don't throw away a great opportunity 'cause a me. It was one stupid kiss. That's it. There's nothing else between us."

"Really? Do you mean that? There's nothing?

"Of course I don't mean it. I think about you all the time it's freakin' annoying. But I'll get over it. So don't quit 'cause of me. I'll be normal again soon. I promise."

"What if I don't want you to get over it?"

With those ten words the look on Frank's face changed from sympathetic, to something completely different. The gleam in his eye returned and with it he walked forward and they were soon kissing. His warm mouth was demanding and he grabbed at her jacket, their bodies were tangled together. She grabbed at his neck, grasping on to him as he pushed her against the pillar. Their mouths clashed together with heated passion, his hands leaving her only to undo his belt and push her dress up. Laurel moaned as she felt him inside her. It was a brisk winter night and they were having sloppy sex on their bosses' deck, but it felt so right. Frank was knew what he was doing, and as Laurel wrapped her legs around him, she forgot all about the job and boyfriend waiting for her at legal aid. She craved more and more with every kiss and as he trailed them down her neck. As they both came up for air, Laurel couldn't help but think how hot he looked a little sweaty and hair disheveled. The animalistic look in Frank's eyes accompanied by his movement made her finish on the spot, and he soon followed.

"Laurel…that was…"

"Unexpected, to say the least. I need to go and you need to fix your tie…and your hair…and wipe the lipstick off your mouth."

"It was fucking fantastic."

Laurel began straightening out Frank's tie and fixing the imaginary wrinkles off his suit jacket. She need to distract herself from the fact that she had no fucking idea what to say, or the idea that she just had deck sex with Frank, and that she cheated on Khan, a guy who adored her. She was screwed.

After fixing her skirt, Laurel grabbed her bag eager to be anywhere but with Frank. She hastily walked down to the sidewalk, as Frank called out to her.

"Laurel wait, where are you going?"

"Home."

With that, Laurel sped away as fast as she could carry herself. The walk back to her apartment gave her time to ponder what had just gone down. She had a feeling that their chemistry would boil up to a moment like that, and she loved every second of it. But Frank was had a rep for using coeds for sex, was she just another coed that fell for his charm? The way he looked at her and things he said made her think differently. Laurel needed that thought to be verified, well, she also just wanted an encore of what had just occurred so heatedly on the Keating's porch.

The next evening, Laurel opened her closet door and with little hesitation, whipped out her overpriced Burberry trench and her favorite heels. Hastily, she stripped, fixed her hair and makeup, put on the sultry ensemble, and sprayed on a little perfume. Wes, not without a second look, had given her Frank's address, which she then located via the internet. Laurel had forgotten that it was freezing outside, and when she stepped out onto the street, almost regretted her lack of clothing under the trench coat. With purpose, she carried herself over to Frank's apartment building, luckily managing not to flash anyone on the way. The complex was surprisingly unlocked making it easy for Laurel to sneak her way, unnoticed up to apartment _4B, _and with determination she knocked.


End file.
